Letter Tree
by azihaehyuk
Summary: HAEHYUK!


Kaki mungil itu terus melangkah pelan mengikuti cahaya matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

Tangan putih pucat itu mencoba menggapai batu berukuran sedang sebagai penyangga tubuhnya.

Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai puncak. dengan Sedikit melompat, ia berhasil sampai dipuncak.

Matanya menatap penuh takjub pada matahari yang mulai turun dari singgahsananya. Cahaya matahari yang sedikit kemerahan tersebut membuat senyumannya semakin merekah.

Ia merentangkan tangannya, mencoba merasakan angin sore yang menerbangkan surai lembutnya.

Ia Sedikit berputar putar sambil bersenandung kecil, menikmati indahnya sore itu

Kali ini, kakinya mulai melangkah menuju satu-satunya pohon yang berdiri tegak di puncak sempit bukit tersebut.

Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat keadaan pohon tersebut yang masih sama seperti terakhir kali dirinya kemari.

Ia meraba kulit pohon tua tersebut. Dan kembali tersenyum.

Dengan perlahan, didudukkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon tersebut. Mencari posisi ternyamannya, dan mulai memejamkan matanya..

.

.

Langkah kaki itu terlihat sangat tenang. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kedua saku celananya.

Kepalanya ia palingkan kebelakang, dan tersenyum saat melihat hamparan bintang malam mulai terlihat.

Langkah santai itu ia percepat. Tak lupa senyumannya yang semakin mengembang seiring dengan terlihatnya puncak bukit kecil yang sedang ia daki.

Kakinya melebarkan langkahnya sebagai langkah terakhir untuk mencapai puncak.

Begitu kakinya telah berpijak pada bukit tersebut, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Matanya memandang penuh takjub saat melihat hamparan bintang yang bersinar terang dihadapannya.

Ia begitu bersyukur mengetahui tempat ini. Tempat di mana ia bisa melihat bintang dengan terangnya tanpa terganggu dengan cahaya malam kota.

Kembali kakinya melangkah menuju pohon tua yang menjadi satu satunya objek mencolok di bukit tersebut.

Begitu sampai di hadapan pohon tersebut, di rabanya permukaan kulit rapuh pohon tersebut. Dan kembali ia tersenyum.

Perlahan, didudukkannya tubuhnya di bawah pohon tersebut. Bersandar dengan tenang pada pohon tersebut.

Dan mulai memejamkan matanya, merasakan kesejukan angin malam di bukit tersebut..

.

.

"saranghae..."

Ucap kedua insan yang tengah di pisahkan oleh dimensi waktu tersebut bersamaan.

.

.

.

LETTER TREE

.

.

REPOST

.

.

.

HaeHyuk's fanfiction

.

.

.

GS, typo(s), dan kekuarang lainnya

.

.

.

Dont like dont read

.

.

.

Enjoy with the story^^

.

.

.

Mata cantik itu berbinar kala matanya menangkap bayangan mobil yang begitu ia kenal masuk kadalam kawasan rumah sakit tempat dimana ia berada.

Kaki kecilnya segera berlari kecil menuju pintu kamar rawatnya. Setelah berada di luar kamar rawatnya,Kembali ia berlari kecil menuju lobby dimana suster pribadinya berada.

Sesaat setelah matanya menemukan seseorang yang tengah ia cari, ia bergegas menghampirinya "Wookie! Aku ingin jalan jalan ke taman~" rayunya sambil memeluk yeoja mungil yang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"mwo? Aniya! Salju sedang turun dengan deras" tolak Ryeowook-Wookie- sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Eunhyuk-si pemilik mata cantik-mendadak cemberut "tapi dia datang Wookie~"

Ryeowook tampak menatap Eunhyuk bingung "nugu?"

Eunhyuk mendekat kearah Ryeowook "Donghae-uisa datang.." bisik Eunhyuk sekecil mungkin. Takut para suster di sekitarnya ikut mendengar.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. "arraseo, tapi pakai mantelmu dulu, arraseo?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk antusias dan mulai kembali berlari menuju kamar rawatnya.

"ya! Lee Hyukjae! Berhentilah berlari!" pekik Ryeowook sampai harus berdiri dari kursinya. Namun apa daya, gadis periang itu sudah kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

Selang beberapa waktu, Ryeowook mulai beranjak menuju kamar rawat Eunhyuk. Senyum terukir di bibirnya, "huft.. semenjak dokter itu dipindahkan disini, ia jadi ceria begitu.."

~HaeHyuk~

Eunhyuk terus menggandeng tangan Ryeowook dengan erat, sesungguhnya ia kedinginan sekarang. Namun demi melihat pujaan hatinya, ia rela berjalan di bawah rintikan salju yang deras ini.

Ryeowook menarik tangan Eunhyuk, dan mendudukan tubuh ringan Eunhyuk di ayunan taman rumah sakit tersebut. "bagaimana? Dari sini pangeranmu itu terlihat jelas kan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk riang. "gomawo Wookie~"

Ryeowook ikut menatap apa yang sedang Eunhyuk tatap "ingat kau hanya aku izinkan tujuh menit disini"

Kembali Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. "Wookie, apa aku bisa berkenalan dengannya?"

Sebuah senyum tulus terukir di bibir Ryeowook "kalau kau yakin, pasti bisa.."

Setelah mendengar saran pendek Ryeowook, mendadak mata Eunhyuk menatap miris seseorang yang sedang ia pandangi "tapi bagaimana bisa? Dia spesialis anak, sementara penyakitku.." suara Eunhyuk terdengar mengecil seiring dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Ryeowook menatap sendu Eunhyuk. Ia segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya-di ayunan di samping Eunhyuk- dan menarik tangan Eunhyuk, mengajaknya berdiri. "waktumu sudah habis, kaja masuk.."

Eunhyuk tetap pada posisinya. Membuat Ryeowook terpaksa kembali menghadap gadis itu.

"apalagi Hyukkie? Salju sudah semakin dera.."

"apa aku bisa sembuh?" sela Eunhyuk sambil menatap penuh harap Ryeowook.

Tangan Ryeowook yang menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk, semakin menguatkan genggamannya. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Eunhyuk, dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada gadis tersebut yang masih terduduk di ayunan "pasti bisa Hyukkie.. percaya padaku.."

~HaeHyuk~

Mata Eunhyuk menatap penuh harap pada jam yang menggantung di dinding kamar rawatnya. Setelah jarum pendek itu berhenti di angka empat, ia langsung memekik gembira.

Ia segera turun dari ranjangnya, dan bergegas memakai mantelnya.

Sudah jam empat, dan Ryeowook tak kunjung datang ke kamarnya. Ini berarti Ryeowook sedang berada di luar rumah sakit.

Eunhyuk menggerakkan gagang pintu kamarnya pelan. Mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Ia sedikit menghela nafas lega saat pintu itu tak menimbulkan suara apapun.

Sebelum ia benar benar keluar dari kamarnya, ia kembali memastikan rencananya berjalan dengan baik. Ia menatap note di atas meja yang berisi tulisan 'aku di kamar mandi'

selanjutnya ia menatap pintu kamar mandi yang telah ia kunci dari luar dengan air kran yang dibiarkan menyala tak lupa rekaman suaranya yang sedang bersenandung kecil

ia menatap puas dengan hasil karyanya.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada suster yang berkeliaran di koridor lantainya, ia segera berlari ke arah tangga darurat, dan mulai menuruninya. Ia sangat senang dengan kehadiran tangga ini yang selalu kosong

juga ia pun sangat senang karena ia tinggal di lantai dua, yang berarti ia tak perlu kelelahan saat menuruni atau menaiki tangga ini.

Sesaat setelah berada di luar rumah sakit, ia segera mengeratkan mantelnya dan berlari menuju belakang rumah sakit, di mana sebuah bukit kecil tersembunyi disana.

~HaeHyuk~

Eunhyuk berjalan dengan sangat tenang menuju puncak bukit tersebut. Ia begitu merasa nyaman dengan keadaan bukit yang begitu indah saat disinari cahaya matahari sore menjelang malam ini.

Bibirnya yang melengkungkan sebuah senyum membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

Dan satu hal lagi yang sangat ia suka dari bukit ini, ia tak pernah terlihat seperti orang sakit ketika berada disini..

Tangan mungil Eunhyuk mencoba menggapai batu di atasnya, agar ia sampai de puncak bukit tersebut.

Sesaat setelah ia sampai di sana, ia langsung berlari sembari berputar putar sambil terus bertriak. Menghilangkan penatnya yang selama ini tertahan saat berada di rumah sakit.

"AKU INGIN SEMBUUUUUH" teriaknya tak lupa dengan air mata yang selama ini ia tahan pula mulai turun dari mata beningnya.

Ia kembali bertriak, dan terus begitu. Membiarkan segala penatnya melayang pergi terbawa angin.

Setelah mulai merasa lelah bertriak, ia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba merasakan kedamaian yang menyapanya.

Membiarkan angin membelai wajahnya dan menerbangkan rambut panjangnya, membiarkan matahari sore menghangatkan tubuhnya dan hatinya, membiarkan dirinya bebas selama satu jam saja..

Selang beberapa waktu, ia membuka matanya. Kini matanya menatap pohon yang berdiri sendirian di puncak bukit tersebut.

"hai tuan pohon, bagaimana kabarmu?" gumam Eunhyuk pelan seraya menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya disana.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya, mambuat pipi putih nya menyentuh kulit pohon tersebut. Di rabanya pelan kulit kasar tersebut. Tangannya yang lain meraih batu tipis yang berada di sampingnya.

Air matanya kembali jatuh saat tiba-tiba sesuatu yang belakangan ini terus ia pikirkan kembali ia ingat. "bolehkah aku bercerita padamu?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara yang amat sangat kecil pada pohon tersebut.

"_kemarin aku bertemu sesorang ah tidak.. aku bertemu dengannya sejak tujuh bulan yang lalu..dan.. aku sangat menyukainya.."_

Ia menggoreskan batu di tangannya pada pohon tersebut, dan mulai mengukir tulisan yang mewakili seluruh isi hati kecilnya..

Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya. Ia menjatuhkan batu yang ada di tangannya. Dan segera melangkah dengan cepat menuruni bukit tersebut

Tangannya ia arahkan ke dadanya.. memeras bagian tempat dimana jantungnya berada.

Hiks..

Suara isakan itu mengiringi langkahnya saat menuruni bukit tersebut.

_Brukk _

Dan pada akhirnya kakinya yang bergetar mulai tak kuat menahan tubuhnya"aku lelah... hiks"

Yeoja cantik itu perlahan-lahan bangkit dari posisinya. Tangan putih pucatnya mengusap kedua bola matanya yang masih setia menjatuhkan bulir air mata.

Kakinya mulai ia langkahkan untuk kembali munuruni bukit tersebut.

Kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam. Selalu begini.. setiap ia pulang dari tempat ini selalu seperti ini..

Ia mempercepat langkahnya guna bisa sampai ke rumah sakit dengan tepat waktu

"_Takkan pernah habis_

_Airmataku.. bila teringat tentang dirimu.._

_Sinar senja, sampaikan padanya. Aku ingin melukis sinarmu di hatinya_

_Salju suci, katakan padanya. Aku disini menanti uluran kasihnya"_

HaeHyuk~

Ryeowook meletakkan bingkisan buah yang ia bawa di atas meja kamar rawat Eunhyuk.

Matanya menatap sendu kearah tubuh Eunhyuk yang kini tengah terselimuti selimut tebalnya.

Kaki mungilnya ia langkahkan menuju ranjang Eunhyuk. Saat sudah berada tepat di samping tubuh Eunhyuk, ia arahkan tangannya pada dahi Eunhyuk "kabur lagi, eoh?" tanyanya entah pada siapa saat merasakan suhu di tubuh Eunhyuk mendadak meninggi.

~HaeHyuk~

Eunhyuk langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri saat ia hampir saja memekik saat melihat Donghae yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Segera ia membalik tubuhnya-membelakangi Donghae- berusaha agar Donghae tak melihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Eunhyuk agashi?"

Eunhyuk berani bersumpah jika ini mimpi ia benar-benar tak ingin terbangun. Lee Donghae tau namanya?! Ya tuhan ini bukan mimpikan?

Eunhyuk kembali membalik tubuhnya. Kali ini ia berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang seakan-akan ingin lari saking malunya "ne, uisa?" jawab Eunhyuk sambil berusaha mengontrol debaran di jantungnya. Donghae tidak mendengar debaran jantungnya kan?

"eh? Aku pikir kau tau namaku" Donghae berjalan mendekat kearah Eunhyuk

Demi tuhaan Eunhyuk sudah tak tahan. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak saking senangnya.

Lee Donghae yang menyapanya deluan! Lee Donghae menyapanya duluan sejak tujuh bulan lamanya ia menahan perasaannya

Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal "e-emh.. kau lee Donghae uisa kan?"

Donghae tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mendadak ingin pingsan saat melihat senyum Donghae yang di tujukan padanya.

Setelah ini Eunhyuk akan berterima kasih yang sebesar besarnya pada Ryeowook yang mengirimnya ke ruang para dokter ini.

"jadi, ada perlu apa kau kesini? Bukannya ruangan dokter cukup jauh dari letak kamarmu?"

Eunhyuk benar-benar akan meledak saking gembiranya sekarang. Lee Donghae tau kamarnya berada dimana! Debaran di jantung Eunhyuk sudah tak dapat di kontrol lagi.

"emh.. uisa, aku permisi dulu.. aku ingin mencari Ryeowook-shi" ucap Eunhyuk cepat dan segera berlari menjauhi Donghae.

Eunhyuk langsung menutup pintu kamarnya begitu ia sampai. Di pegangnya jantungnya yang masih setia berdetak dengan cepat.

"KYAAAAA LEE DONGHAE MENYAPAKU DULUAAAAAN" pekiknya sambil melompa- lompat gembira sambil berputar putar. Tak lupa senyumnya yang sempat hilang kembali tersemat di wajah cantiknya.

_Cklek_

"Hyukkie? Gewanchana? Aku mendengarmu bertetiak dan.."

_Greeb_

"gomawo Wookie-ah! Jeongmal gomawoyoo" Eunhyuk segera memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook begitu yeoja imut itu membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk

Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk bingung "wae? Aku melakukan apa?"

"karena kau memintaku ke ruangan dokter, lee Donghae menyapakuu! Dia tau namaku Wookie-ah! Bahkan ia tau dimana kamarku berada! Aigoo aku senang sekalii" jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar tak lupa dengan senyum gusinya yang tak kunjung luntur dari bibirnya

Ryeowook menatap lembut Eunhyuk "aku turut bahagia Hyukkie~"-_dan semoga kau terus tersenyum seperti itu.. _lanjut Ryeowook dalam hati sambil menatap lembut Eunhyuk

~HaeHyuk~

"kau terlihat senang, ada apa? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu saat aku di jepang?" tanya seorang dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk makin tersenyum senang mendengar pertanyaan dokter pribadinya tersebut "Siwon-uisa terlalu sibuk di jepang! Makanya uisa tidak tau" seru Eunhyuk sambil menatap sebal-pura-pura- Siwon.

"ya! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, berhenti memanggilku uisa, panggil aku 'oppa!'"

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya "arraseo arraseo Siwon oppa!"

Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang terlihat lebih cerah dari yang terakhir mereka bertemu. "jadi, apa yang telah aku lewatkan?"

Lagi, senyum Eunhyuk semakin merekah. Ia mendekat kearah Siwon, dan muali berbisik "Donghae uisa menyapaku.. dan ia tau namaku, oppa.."

"jeongmal?!" tanya Siwon setengah berteriak

Eunhyuk kembali mempotkan bibirnya "oppa! tak perlu berteriak! Dan semua yang aku katakan itu benar~"

Mata Siwon menatap Eunhyuk lembut, "bagus kalau begitu.. nah sekarang oppa harus bertemu Wookie dulu" Siwon bangkit dari posisinya, dan mulai beranjak menjauhi ranjang Eunhyuk.

Sebelum benar benar keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk ia kembali menoleh ke arah gadis cantik tersebut "fighting Hyukkie! Semoga kau berhasil memilikinya!" seru Siwon dan di balas dengan anggukan semangat Eunhyuk

_Blam. _

Pintu pun tertutup. Ekspresi semangat Siwon luntur sudah. Ia memandang hasil test priksa Eunhyuk minggu ini miris. "mianhae Hyukkie.."

~HaeHyuk~

"MWO?! Kau bercanda kan?" Ryeowook langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya begitu selesai mendengar penjelasan Siwon

"aku tidak akan bercanda jika sudah menyangkut tentang kondisi Hyukkie, Wookie-ah.." jawab Siwon pelan, suaranya tersirat sebuah kepedihan

Ryeowook menatap siwin penuh harap "aish! Baru saja anak itu melayang karena Donghae! Apa ia harus merasakan terjatuh lagi? Aish dunia memang kejam!" gerutu Ryeowook sambil meneguk segelas air putih dari atas meja kerjanya.

"terus lah berdoa Wookie-ah.. tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik untuknya.." ucap Siwon yang mencoba menenangkan suster muda tersebut sambil melangkah mengeluari ruangan suster tersebut

_TBC~_

Ini repost!

Sebenernya sih emang ga mau di publish lagi .-. tapi sayang

Review nee^^

Review kalian adalah semangatnya zii

Akhirkata,

Gomawo sudah baca^^/bow


End file.
